You and Me
by oth23lover
Summary: AU...When Lucas joins the basketball team, he practically ignores Haley and doesn't even realized, until 3 months later, that Haley moved away. What happens when Lucas, finally sees Haley again, and he finds out the real truth on why she moved?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. I decided to repost and revise this story…this is the prologue of the story! I hope you like it! Please review…I love to see what you think of my stories, so PLEASE review. The more replies the quicker I update! Thanks**

**Rated T…and unfortunately I do not own anything…except for the characters you do not recognize, but they will not play a big part of the story, I don't think!**

**Important things to know: Lucas joined the basketball team when he and Haley were in the ninth grade. That year Haley moved away, with her father, Jimmy James, and stepmother, Lydia. Now they are all seniors.  
**

**

* * *

**  
Have you ever noticed that if you're not popular, no one knows you, or ever knew you existed and if they knew you it because they made fun of you?

Take for insistence my school, there are the basketball players, the cheerleaders, the football players, the rednecks, the stoners, and then you have your nerds, and then there's me: Tree Hill's own TutorGirl. Well, that was what the popular people nicknamed me, before I moved.

No one really knew me in Tree hill, well the real me. I mean don't get me wrong, I had friends, but I use that term loosely. Natalie, Carmen, and Katie, they were great, but they wanted more. All they could ever talk about was the popular people. They wanted to be them. The only problem was that none of the popular people gave them a second look.

Then there was Luke. Lucas Scott. He was my best friend, but again I use that term very loosely. He knew the real me, the me that I didn't even know myself. He could read me like an open book, and I could him. Then he joined the basketball team. The sex, drugs, alcohol, and girls pulled him in. He claimed he would never leave me, but of course he did, and he became 'The Great Lucas Scott, All Star Basketball Player.' I mean don't think I wasn't happy for him, because I was. I really was. But again when he became the star, he forgot about me, like I said. Actually, I know he didn't, he would always try to talk to me, but I ignored him, but before you judge me, I had my reasons. Every time I walked passed him when he was with his buddies, he looked away, and when someone cracked a joke about me, even though he thought I didn't see him, I heard him laugh. I knew his laugh, better than I knew my own.

The only time he would talk to me was when we were alone and he had no chance of being seen with me. But that was then. Now I'm a different person. That's right, I'm Haley James.

Every year my high school holds the annual basketball convention in Newport Beach. That's right I go to Newport Beach High School. Schools from all over the country are invited, but they have to be invited to come. That's the beauty of it.

I always love this time of year, new boys to corrupt and new girls to make jealous. God, I love this time! That's why right now I'm excited. Today was the first day of the convention, the only thing I didn't realize was that it was going to be a day I would never forget, the day when the past finally catches up with you, but the funny thing is, I was more prepared to see my past, then they were to see me.

* * *

**Spoilers: Haley and Lucas see each other again**


	2. Meeting the Gang AGAIN

**Hey everyone...I'm glad you like the start! Thanks to everyone who reviewed ****_Nathanlvr, desiree, TVaddict023, harley, OTHlover04, spikesilla, hazbo, nemo123489, and_****_HaleyBub._ I loved checking my email, and seeing that all of you reviewed. Please keep it up.**

**This is a Laley story...sorry I didn't tell you before. There will be a little Naley...but only friendship and there will be a twist on their relationship, but definitely not romance, sorry! I am a huge Naley and Brucas fan, but this story was just something that came to my mind. I hope you like this chapter, and remember to PLEASE review. Thanks!**

**Heather**

* * *

I pulled up to the school and parked in my parking space. Before I got out, I looked around and smiled. I could see everyone staring. As I got out of the car, I realized everyone was still staring. 'God help them all,' I thought as I started walking towards the school.

"Yo, James," a voice from behind me yelled. I turned around to see my best friend walking towards me, with some people following behind.

"Hey Tim, what's up," I said sweetly. Yes, that's right, Tim Smith is my best friend. He maybe the biggest idiot in the whole world, but he is also one of the funniest, sweetest guys I know, and he has been my rock, my shelter, and I seriously don't know what I would do without him. Yeah, I know it may sound like I'm in love with him, but that is completely way wrong. Don't get me wrong, we actually tried to have that whole relationship thing, but that didn't work out, because you guessed it, we were better as friends.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering why my best friend in the whole wide world decided to skip school, only to show up after," Tim asked. I paused for a moment and looked at the people behind him, hoping to get him to change the subject. For some reason they looked extremely familiar.

"They're here for the convention," he said, knowing what I was trying to do, "Now answer my question. What did you wake up in someone else's bed?"

"What? No, Tim, of course not, you know I never stay overnight. Guys read into those thing, and I' m not that kind of girl," I said innocently.

"So, what happened," he asked, laughing.

"My dad and Lydia, that's what happened," I said, causing Tim to stop laughing immediately.

"What'd they do this time," he yelled, shocking everyone, except Haley, because of his outburst.

"Oh, you know the usual, the whole 'I can't believe you' sex talk, and then today of course they made me go to the doctor, ya know, to make sure I wasn't knocked up…Do you know how many times I went to that lame ass doctor," I exclaimed, "TWELVE, twelve, fcking times, and that was just this year, Tim. God, they are so stupid." Tim just laughed a little, he knew I was lying. He knew the real reason why I went to the doctor, and he knew that I didn't want anyone else know.

"Maybe they don't want you to end up like Taylor," Tim said, giving me a tight hug, trying to help.

"Oh, yes, Taylor, how could we forget Taylor? Yea know she tells us a different guy every time we talk to her. I mean seriously get real, and get this, not even the same guys. She has never said one guy's name twice. I mean, come on how pathetic," I said, frustrated, but also laughing to, causing Tim to laugh, he knew what I was saying about Taylor was true, "but anyway enough about me, where's Peyton and Jake?" Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagleski, they are my other best friends. When I first moved here Peyton was the first person who ever talked to me. She was the one who introduced me to Tim and Jake. Jake is Peyton's boyfriend. I swear you never see them without the other one, but I seriously would have it any other way. I love them so much. I seriously don't know what my life would be like without them. They have been my lifeline the past few years.

"You know, they are probably making out some where," Tim said, causing me to laugh, "Well, I better finish up this tour thing."

"Oh, I'm Haley by the way," I introduced myself to the people, wrapping my arms around Tim's waist, as his arms were draped across my shoulders, "My friend over here is a little retarded and rude."

"Oh, sorry, Hales, this is Lucas and Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, Bevin Edwards, Felix and Anna Lopez, Natalie Campbell, Carmen Hilton, and Katie Simpson," Tim said, causing me to smirk. I knew they didn't recognize me, in a way it saddened me and made me happy all at the same time.

"Hey Haley," someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to see Chris Keller heading towards me with his group of friends.

* * *

**Spoilers: Chris and Haley talk, a confrontation, and the truth!  
**


	3. Following Me

**_Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter! Please review. Thanks!  
_**

**_Heather _**

* * *

**_HALEY'S POV_**  
"Hey Haley," someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to see Chris Keller heading towards me with his group of friends. 

"Hey Chris, what's up," I said, half interested and half annoyed. Don't get me wrong I liked Chris, but not the same way he liked me. Not that I'm conceited or anything but Chris was in love with me...he had told me himself.

"Are you tutoring later," he asked me.

"Actually, I can't...I have practice and a game today," I said.

"Oh that's cool...see ya around Hales," he said making me cringe. 'Only my friends call me Hales,' I thought as he walked away.

"Haley, there are no practices or games today," Tim said after Chris had walked away.

I shrugged, "Yeah, but he doesn't know that." Everyone laughed at my comment. I noticed Lucas kept looking over at me. I didn't know if he recognized me or not. I had changed some since the last time he saw me. My hair, that was once blonde, was a dark brown color, and of course it was also cut differently. I had lost some weight, and of course, I was more athletic. But one major change was in the clothes I was wearing. I used to dress in frumpy, inexpensive clothes, whereas now my clothes were expensive and a bit more risqué...not in a trashy, slutty way though.

"So, Haley, do you have a last name," Brooke asked me. For a minute, I just stared at her. Brooke and I had never run with the same crowd. She was even the one who nicknamed me Tutorgirl.

"James, Haley James," Tim said, smiling proudly.

"Haley James...you're Haley James. As in the singer/song writer/actress/model Haley James," Brooke exclaimed. I smirked.

"Yeah, that's her," Tim said again proudly, holding onto me. He was literally holding me up. I couldn't speak either. I was just staring at Lucas, who was staring right back at me.

At that moment, I knew...I knew he knew who I was. I could literally feel all the anger I felt towards him reappear.

"Haley...Haley," I heard Tim say, breaking my staring contest with Lucas.

"I gotta go...I'll talk to you later, Tim," I stuttered, I started walking away.

"What is her problem," I heard Brooke say. I stopped and turned back around, facing the Tree Hill gang. I looked over at Tim and saw the fear in his eyes, pleading me not to cause a scene.

"My problem…my problem, my fcking problem," I yelled. Luckily for me everyone else around the school was gone.

"Hales, stop don't do this," I heard Tim say, grabbing my arm. I quickly pulled away from him.

"Do what, Tim," I yelled. He stepped back knowing not to mess with me.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but..." Brooke started, but I stopped her.

"Oh, you want to know what my problem is, okay I'll tell you. Do you remember that girl you used to make fun of, ya know the one you cussed out one day because she called Lucas Scott's phone, even though she was supposedly his best friend, and oh, the thing no one will ever forget the one you nicknamed Tutorgirl," I screamed.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, but what does she have to do with this. She moved away or died or something."

"Because that girl happens to be me...didn't expect that one did ya," I said in a loud and sarcastic voice, "now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be," I turned around and was about to walk away, when a voice stopped me.

"Hales, wait," I heard Lucas say, and I turned back around, facing him...getting in his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"My name is Haley, not Hales, not buddy, HALEY," I yelled. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but when I heard him call me Hales, I couldn't control it.

"Hey that's not fair," he yelled back, causing everyone to turn their attention to our argument.

"No, don't you dare talk about fair," I screamed.

"Like you're the one to talk, I mean how do you think I felt when I found out you left without a goodbye? That hurt me, Haley," he shot back.

"Hurt you…Hurt you? Don't talk about hurting...Lucas...How long did it actually take you to realize I was gone, Luke," I screamed, he lowered his head in shame, "EXACTLY, Three months is a long time, Luke, but then again, why did you finally realize I was gone anyways?" I watched him look at me, thinking of something to say, but I knew he couldn't come up with anything. I really didn't want to be having this conversation with him, so I ran away. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, leaving everyone behind me, shocked and confused. Tim knew not to run after me. He never did, Peyton never did, Jake never did. They all knew I ran to my room, where I held onto a picture of me and someone they didn't know, and cried my eyes out. Don't get me wrong, they tried to run after me, and for the first year, after I moved, someone always did, but I made them stop. I wanted to be alone, but today was different. I couldn't run there and hold on to a picture of the one person that I was angry at.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_General POV _**

Lucas knew where Haley had been going with the conversation. He only realized she was gone because his mom yelled it out in the middle of a fight they were having. At that moment, he felt like he had been run over by a truck. He started remembering that he hadn't seen her, never talked to her. He realized his life was spinning out of control, that's what his mom had been trying to tell him, that's at they had been fighting about. At that moment he realized she was right. He had lost control of his life, and in the process, he had lost his best friend and didn't even know it.

"Is this seat taken," Lucas asked, as he approached her, he had ran after her and stopped right before she sat down on the beach. Haley shrugged, as he sat down. Haley knew he would run after her. He always did. In LA, everyone just let her be alone, which was good, but some days she just wished someone would come after her and hold her and tell her everything would be okay, like Lucas always did.

"So, Newport, huh," Lucas said, finally breaking the comfortable silence that was between them.

"Yeah, it's great, but it's not Tree Hill," Haley said, then looked over at Lucas, "why did you follow me, Lucas?"

"I always follow you, Haley," Lucas said looking straight into her eyes. Haley looked away, pain filling into her eyes.

"No, you don't Luke..." Haley said, tears running down her cheeks, "you stopped following me a long time ago."

* * *

Please review...Thanks!  



	4. I missed you

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Rated T...for language.  
I do not own anything! **

* * *

"No, you don't Luke..." Haley said, tears running down her cheeks, "you stopped following me a long time ago." Lucas looked away from Haley, ashamed...neither of them knew what to say.

"I broke my promise," Lucas whispered, quietly, after a few minutes of silence.

"What," Haley asked, not hearing him that good.

"I promised you I would never leave you, abandon you and I did," Lucas said getting upset with himself.

"Its okay, Luke," Haley whispered, tears still running down her cheeks.

"No…no it's not! Dammit, Hales, I did the one thing I always told myself I would not do, and it took me a long time to finally realize it...Do you know how I finally realized I wasn't in control of my life," he asked, and she shook her head, "the moment I realized I lost you, Hales! I didn't know what to do...I quit the team, and tried to get my life back to normal, but it wasn't the same, Hales. Do you know why, Hales? You weren't there Hales, that's why."

**_Flashback_**

**_"What the hell you want me to do," Lucas yelled at his mom._**

**_"Grow up, dammit," Karen yelled, frustrated at her son, "You come home drunk almost every night. Your failing all of your classes, the only reason you pass is because you are the star of the fcking basketball team, Luke. Is this how you really wanted your life to turn out? I mean seriously, Luke, I mean you are never around anymore, and when you are you ignore me or we just get into fights like this one. You ignored Haley, and you just watched as your "friends" made fun of her, hell I bet you even laughed at the jokes. She was your best friend Lucas, she stood by you, your whole life, and you…you threw her away like a piece trash."_**

**_"This is my life, Mom. You can't change that, Haley can't change that, no one can. Why can't you and Haley just stay the hell out of my life," Lucas yelled._**

**_"You know Lucas I really hate the person you've become. You're an $$hole, Lucas. I am ashamed to call you my son. No wonder Haley left, no one can stand to be around you," Karen yelled, then realized what she had said. She saw Lucas's eyes widen in shock._**

**_"What do you mean Haley left," Lucas said in a low voice._**

**_"She's gone, Luke," Karen said, feeling sorry for her son. Karen knew this was going to happen soon or later. It was only a matter of time before he had to realize Haley was around anymore._**

**_"When…where…why," Lucas had so many questions. He started to realize he hadn't seen his best friend in a long time._**

**_"She moved to California three months ago with her dad and Lydia," Karen explained._**

**_"Why would she do that? They're never around, and they just ignore her. She's supposed to be here. Not with them, they don't care about her," Lucas exclaimed._**

**_"Yeah, well I guess she figured since she didn't really have anything here to stay for, maybe she could start over," Karen said._**

**_"I need to be alone," Lucas said, getting up and walking out the door. He went to the one place that was just his and well Haley's. He needed to be close to her. He went the one place he always felt close to Haley, the roof above his mom's café._**

**_Karen felt bad as she watched her son leave. She knew he was hurting. She hoped that this would wake him up and realize how truly fcked up his life had become. She felt bad for lying to him. Well, she was completely lying, but she wasn't telling him the complete truth either._**

**_The Next Day_**

**_"What do you mean you quit," Whitey yelled at the boy in his office, after school. The boy's basketball team and the cheerleading team were practicing in the gym, and they could hear their coach yelling, but they couldn't tell who was in his office._**

**_"I can't do it anymore, Coach," the boy said._**

**_"Give me one good reason you want to quit," Whitey yelled. Everyone was surprised. No one could figure out who was in the office. Neither Nathan nor Lucas had been at school that day, and a few others were not in the gym practicing._**

**_"Look, coach, I have some things to take care of. I'm actually moving later today. I'll be leaving for a few months. I don't know if I'll be back this school year. I'm hoping that when I move back I could maybe come back to the team," the boy said._**

**_"Does your mom know about this son," Whitey asked, clearly concerned. The boy nodded, so Whitey did the same._**

**_"So I guess I'll see you when you come back," Whitey said to the boy, sadly. Everyone in the gym watched as Whitey walked out of his office, along with the boy. Everyone froze as they saw who it was. The boy, who had quit the team, shocked everyone. The boy was Nathan.  
No one could believe that Nathan had quit the team, and were even more shocked when he moved away the same day...not coming home until the middle of the next school year._**

**_End of Flashback_**

"Oh," Haley said, in shock but not crying any more, not knowing what else to say. After his confession, all the anger that Haley had been feeling was replaced by love. The love she always knew was there. All that she wanted now was her best friend back. Yeah he had been a jerk, but she hadn't been much better. She knew she had hurt him just as much as he had hurt her.

"So, what's up with you and Nathan," Haley finally asked, not knowing what else to talk about.

"We're brothers, Hales. I mean like real brothers," Lucas said, smiling slightly. Haley smiled back at him, happy for him.

"So, how'd that happen," she asked.

"Well, when he moved back, he came apologized. He said something about life being too short to hate each other. And we kinda both realized we were fighting the wrong person. Believe me, Dan didn't know what hit him when we started working together," Lucas said, shrugging, playing with the sand.

"It's good to have you back, Luke, I missed you so much" Haley said, smiling.

"It's good to be back, Hales, and I missed you too" Lucas said, pulling Haley into a hug, both afraid that if they let go, the other would disappear. Then Lucas did something very unexpected, for both of them. He bent his head down pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Please review! Thanks

Heather


	5. AN

**Hey everyone…sorry that this is not an update. Good News: I already have the next few chapters written…I'm just not sure about them. I have some idea of how this story will turn out, but I'm not totally sure of the in between. Bad News: I'm not sure when I will be able to update the story…hopefully tomorrow, but I'm not sure because my summer class starts tomorrow and are Monday-Friday for the next five weeks. :(  
**

**So…just to let you know what is coming up…_the real reason why Haley went to the doctor, why Nathan quit the team and how it concerns Haley, and how does Lucas feel when Haley seeks in comfort someone other than him._**

**_BTW: Pairing in the story...of course Lucas/Haley, Brooke/Nathan, Jake/Peyton...I'm not sure about Tim yet, but he will definitely have someone...as of right now no one else will play a major part in the story!  
_**

**Thanks,**

**Heather**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who review. I love opening my email and seeing that I have a new reply and that you guys actually like this story! Thank you...Thank you...Thank you! Keep them up...they inspire me to update!  
**


	6. Friends and Nathan

**Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't uded this week. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think.  
**

**Thanks!  
Heather **

* * *

"It's good to be back, Hales, and I missed you too" Lucas said, both hugging each other, both afraid that if they let go, the other would disappear. Then Lucas did something very unexpected, for both of them. He bent his head down pressing his lips to hers, but quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Hales…I…um…I," he stuttered.

"Luke," Haley yelled, trying to get him to shut up.

"What," he asked, afraid of what she was going to say.

"It's okay," she said, and placed both of her hands on each side of his face, pulling his head towards hers, and crashed her lips on his. After the initial shock faded, their kiss became more passionate as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him, straddling his waist. Finally they pulled away for air, resting their foreheads against each others.

"Wow," Haley said, breathless.

"Yeah," Lucas replied.

Finally after their breathing got back to normal, Haley got off of Lucas and laid her back against his chest, sitting between his legs. Lucas still had his arms wrapped tightly around Haley's waist, their hands interlocking. Neither said a word, both just content with being together, watching the sunset over the ocean.

"So, you finally made it," Lucas asked, talking about Haley's career.

"Huh," Haley said confused.

"Singer, actress, model, song writer," Lucas said, repeating what he had heard Brooke say earlier.

"I always knew you would," Lucas said, and Haley looked at him and smiled, but then

"Wow, it's getting late," Haley said, noticing what time it was, "I gotta go, Tim, Peyton and Jake are at my house waiting on me." Lucas stood up and helped Haley up, pulling her into his arms, for a kiss. This time the kiss was slow and sweet.

"At least let me walk you back to your car," Lucas said.

"Actually, Jake probably drove it to my house, so you could just walk me home, and then I will take back to your hotel. I need to apologize to Brooke anyways," Haley said, smiling, as Lucas nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As they approached Haley's house, Lucas couldn't believe how big it was. 

"So, um, do you want to come in for a little while," Haley asked, praying he would say yes.

"Yeah, sure," he said, causing Haley's smile to get bigger.

"Good, because you really didn't have a choice," she joked, kissing him lightly on the lips and pulling away, only to be pulled back into Lucas's arms.

"Really," he said, crashing his lips to her.

"Come on," Haley said, as they broke away, Haley pulling Lucas into the house.

Haley walked into the house, pulling Lucas towards the living room, where she knew Peyton, Jake, and Tim would be.

"Hey guys," Haley said, cheerfully to everyone that was in the room.

"Hey Hales, where have you been," Peyton asked, as she saw her best friend walk into the living room.

"We were…we were somewhere," Haley said, blushing and stuttering causing Lucas to laugh.

"And I'm guessing your Lucas," Peyton asked, surprising not only Lucas but Haley too. He nodded.

"Well, I'm Peyton," she said introducing herself. Haley then noticed Nathan, Brooke, Felix, Anna, Theresa, Natalie, Katie, and Carmen in the living room also.

"Hey guys," Haley said to them. They all looked at her shocked.

"Listen, Brooke, I'm sorry about earlier. I was having a rough day, and I kinda took out on the first person who pissed me off. I'm really sorry, Brooke. I hope you can forgive me," Haley said.

"Me forgive you, I don't think so" Brooke said, getting up and walking towards Haley. Haley didn't know what to say. Her face fell when she heard this.

"Ok...I mean...that's..." Haley stuttered.

"No, Haley. I mean you did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologizing to you. I mean I was nothing but a bitch to you all those years. I'm so sorry, Haley, I really hope, that someday, you can forgive me," Brooke said, causing Haley to smile.

"Well, I guess today is your lucky day. For some reason I'm in a really forgiving mood," Haley said, looking at Brooke then at Lucas, who in returned smiled at her. Brooke threw her arms around Haley's neck, who in returned hugged the girl back.

"Friends," Haley asked as she pulled away from Brooke.

"Friends," Brooke said, smiling, and then walking back over to her seat, as Haley walked over to Lucas. Haley pulled Lucas over to the couch and sat down, while introducing him to Tim and Jake, since he had already met Peyton. The group all sat down and started watching a movie. Half way through the movie, the phone rang, and Haley ran to the kitchen to get it, but not before giving Lucas a quick kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Nathan's POV_**

I watched Haley as she ran into the kitchen to grab the phone. Brooke was sitting beside me, our hands intertwined, she leaning up against me. I began to get worried when Haley was gone for about ten minutes. I was about to get up and check on her when she walked back into the living room. I immediately knew something was wrong, and was about to go over to her, but Lucas got there first. I put my head down knowing she didn't need me. She had him.

"Nathan," I heard Haley say. My head shot up, surprised. I looked up to see her standing in front of me, then falling down into my awaiting arms, sobbing. Everyone looked towards shocked, except for Peyton, Jake and Tim. They knew me.

"Baby...what's wrong," I asked quietly.

"I...I...It's...its bad...I..." Haley cried.

"It's gonna be okay, Baby girl," I whispered, and looked up at Tim, Peyton, and Jake. We all knew what was going on. It had been only a matter of time, before this happened. I tried to stop them, but before I knew it, tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I wrapped my arms tighter around Haley's waist, as she buried he head into my chest sobbing. I looked over at Brooke who looked shocked and confused, and I also saw the hurt in her eyes. Lucas was wearing the same expression when I looked over at him. I felt bad because I couldn't explain why Haley had come to me. Everyone else from Tree Hill looked shocked and confused. No one from Tree Hill could actually believe Haley was my arms and not Lucas's, and not to mention that I, Nathan Scott, Tree Hill's own badass, who never cries, was holding on to Haley James, the former Tree Hill loser, crying his eyes out.


End file.
